Did she really die
by Mandur-bby16
Summary: Typical plot in the beginning but then MAJOR TWIST umm tell me if i should continue or not idk so that means REVIEW! rated m jus of the safe side


**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXECPT FOR Jenifer!!**

A/N:READ AND REVIEW PLLZ UMM TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT THNX

_Flash back_

_"I love you Blaise"_

_"I love you more Hermione"_

_"No I love you more"_

_"No I love you-"_

_He was cut off by a long deep kiss._

_End of flash back_

They were married for two years until she did the unspeakable.

They had one child together and her name was Jenny. Jenny was five years old, so yes she as conceived while her parents were still at Hogwarts. Hermione though never made it long enough to see her daughter turn five. Its sad though that what Jenny's mom got her for her birthday was killing herself.

Blaise sat there with a piece of paper in his hands. It was a note addressed to him for the love of his life, Hermione Jane Granger. It was the letter she left him the day she took her own life. It had changed color and had a couple tearstains from him on it. He could remember the day as if it was yesterday.

Flashback

_Blaise had just apperated outside his house: he as walking in the door when he noticed Ginny. " Ginny" he called but she just looked at him with tearstained cheeks. He thought nothing of it think that her and Potter got into another fight. Although feeling bad he still asked as always_

_"What is wrong" she didn't reply and then he saw Potter with the same look on his face as his soon to be wife. Blaise was getting scared now he was walking through the house and stumbled upon Ron Weasley again with the same look as his sister and best friend. Now extremely scared he to started to tear up._

_"Where is-"_

_"She is gone Blaise I'm so sorry."_

_"What do you mean gone, who is gone?"_

_"Hermione, she… she killed herself._

_"NO!! Why I thought she was happy she could have told me she wasn't happy that something was wrong she can't be gone she just cant."_

_"She left us each a note her is yours" Blaise took the note but didn't open it._

_"And Jenny is with mum and I will bring her back to you around one tomorrow" Ginny finished and the left._

End of Flashback

It's been 2 months sine her death and Blaise still hasn't opened the letter she gave him. He always was afraid thinking it was his entire fault that his daughter was without a mother he was without a wife.

The first week was hardest week; he kept expecting to see her walk through the door after a long day of St. Mungos. It was hard to explain to a 5 year old that her mummy took her own life two days before her birthday, but being a smart kid she understood. The hardest part though was that one question which was why. How could the brightest witch of her time take her life. Yes that was the question the whole wizdering community was asking. The all grieved over the loss of the brains that helped defeat Voldermort. Blaise spent a lot more time with Harry, Ron, and Ginny who was now a Potter. Yes Hermione had missed her two best friends wedding.

"Daddy" Blaise herd his daughter call.

"Yes Jennifer" he replied. They had all stopped calling her Jenny since it made her cry and she said that only her mummy could call her that.

"Are you ever going to open the letter that mummy left you?"

"One day sweetie" was the answer as always usually she would run off and go play with the toy broom the, her uncle Draco gave her. But not tonight she stayed right in front of her daddy.

"Can today be the day?"

"I don't know maybe" then there was a knock at the door, and in walked Draco Malfoy.

"Hey there mate" Blaise said

"Don't fucking hey there mate me why didn't anyone tell me the Hermione died"

"Language there is a child in the room and I didn't think you cared that much about her"

" Sorry and yes we worked together you know and she just kind of grew on me"

"Yes I know and yeah she has the effect on people"

"What is the" Draco asked pointing to the letter in Blaise's hand

" The letter the Hermione wrote to me the day of her death"

"Oh, it looks as though never been opened"

"That's because it hasn't"

" And why not it's been 2 months man and you still haven't read the last words your wife said"

"Well it's a bit more complicated then that"

"How so?"

"I'm afraid that she will blame me in the letter"

"Come on now we both knew Hermione and she would never blame anyone for anything that they didn't do unless it was me but that was back when we were in Hogworts."

"I assume your right maybe I should open it, I guess I have never had the heart to, Jennifer come her please"

"Yes daddy"

" I think I'm going to open the letter now would you like me to read it to you also"

"Not right now daddy I'm playing with my broom."

"Ok then sweetie, oh say hi to your uncle Draco."

"HIIIIIIIIIIII uncle Draco I love the broom thank you again"

"Hello to you to and your welcome sweetie"

"You should bring her around more Blaise, you and her should be around more"

"I know I know we have just lost touch with everyone right now"

" I know well open the letter I want to know what it says"

"I am I am"

He opened the letter very carefully and took out the paper from the inside

**Dear my love Blaise,**

**I want you to know that I love you and this is not your fault. I have just not been feeling good and I needed to go away for a while. I want you to know that I'm sorry for leaving you and Jenny this way but I felt as if it was my only choice. I hope we can all be a family together one-day in heaven but until then I must go alone.**

**I always felt alone in the world till I found you then my life seemed to be complete until a few days ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything I just have felt so empty inside. I just kept seeing that final battle play over and over in my head. I saw Fred, Lupin, and Tonks die over and over again. I saw the scare that was when we thought Harry was dead I saw everything all over again and I couldn't take it, it just wouldn't leave me alone I had to end it and the only way I know how was through death.**

**I didn't even have the heart to kill myself with my own wand I went and took a nice warm bath and cut myself the one thing I swore I wouldn't do anymore to me and to you that day you saw me cut, well I guess I let you down and I'm sorry for that I didn't mean to hurt you or Jenny like this but now I'm going to go take that long warm bath. I will be dead by the time you read this.**

**Love you forever and always**

**Hermione**

**Ps. Tell jenny that I didn't die because I didn't love her and please let her read this too tell her what happened to her mummy.**

"Wow I'm so sorry mate I didn't know she was I'm just sorry"

"Its ok I understand how she felt but I don't know why she didn't come talk to me I would have listened"

" I know you would have well mate I best be going talk to you later"

With that Draco left and Blaise tucked his little girl in and went to bed him self.

It was about 2:00 in the morning when he awoke to a sound of giggling. He was just thought that it was Jenny sleeping next to him since she had been for a while, but then he felt warmth like when Hermione was alive.

"Baby wake up" the voice called to him

"Hermione is that you"

"Yes babe its me"

"I thought you were dead, baby I could have helped you why didn't you talk to me we could have worked this out you didn't have to live in pain"

"Shh its ok I'm ok your ok and Jenny is ok I'm not really gone"

"What do you mean your not gone I saw your body we put you in the ground"

"No you didn't you put my attacker in the ground,"

"Babe I don't understand what attacker"

"I was at home with Jenny and I heard this strange noise while I was in the bathtub so I went to see what it was and it was a strange man wearing a death eater mask and he grabbed me from behind and tried to kill me he made me write fake letters to all of you, and that is why that letter that you ONLY opened tonight activated a call that called me back to you. But anyways I finally over powered him and he was actually a she that looked like me at that time a remember what my mom told me before she died she said that I had a twin sister who was also magical but she was evil and I assumed that she was me and I played my strengths to her weakness and I eventually won. I slit her writs and put a charm on the letters so that when the were opened I would appear to retell my story"

"Wow baby I can't believe I'm sorry I oh my gosh I'm just glad your back"

He grabbed her and gave her a long deep kiss. They went back to sleep in each other's arms and in the morning they were going to try to explain this to their 5 year old.


End file.
